Episode 124
Pagkanulo is the one hundred twenty-fourth episode of Encantadia. It aired on January 5, 2017. Narrative Ybrahim tells the Wantuk and Mayca that if they did not act, Pirena will die there. Mayca said Pirena is a wicked diwata, so she doesn't care, but they must escape. Ybrahim said he has a plan. He called Dagtum, Axilom and Kaizan to approach. Ybrahim showed them gold nuggets. Wantuk tried to take it, but Ybrahim held it firmly. Lira and Mira arrived in Hathoria. Mira told Lira to prepare, and they were attacked by Hathors almost immediately after. Mira saves Lira from a Hathor. Lira thanked Mira and asked her to teach her moves some time. Mira said she will do it if they get out of there safely. While Ybrahim's group is sleeping, a Hathor finds gold nuggets spread on the floor. He unlocks the prison to pick up the gold. Wantuk dropped his pretense and kicked the Hathor. The others also rose up. Ybrahim ordered the others to release Pirena. Dagtum announced that more Hathors were coming. Dagtum hid. When the Hathors entered, Ybrahim's group pretended to surrender. Dagtum shoots the Hathors with Hathor firearms. Ybrahim's group took the weapons of the slain Hathors. Another wave of Hathors entered, which were easily dispatched. Ybrahim ordered Mayca to release Pirena. Dagtum announced that someone is coming. Lira and Mira entered. Lira embraced Ybrahim, who asked what they were doing there. Lira said they only wanted to help. Ybrahim said they'll be more helpful if he would not have to worry about them. Another wave of Hathors arrived. When the Hathors were slain, Ybrahim first checked if any of them was hurt, and then said that they should make their escape, bringing Pirena with them. Mira approached the unconscious Pirena, and followed as she was supported by Mayca and Kaizan. Agane, Gurna and the Hathors visited the prison. Agane was enraged that the captives had escaped. Gurna said that Pirena had also been taken. Agane then orders the Hathors to follow them. Amihan, Alena and Danaya teleport to Hathoria. Alena wondered why there were no Hathor guards. Amihan said it is indeed curious, and told them to be more vigilant. They were approached by Ybrahim's group. Danaya asked how they were able to escape. Ybrahim told them that Mira and Lira had aided them. Amihan asked why the princesses are not with them. Ybrahim said they are traveling to Lireo through ivictus, with Pirena who had been gravely wounded. Lira, Mira and Pirena arrived in Lireo. Lira called for Imaw and Danaya. Lira ordered the soldiers to summon them, for they need help. Mira called Pirena mother and asked if she could hear her. Mira told Pirena to keep fighting, for she cannot die. Mira calls for Imaw, the queen and Danaya. Amihan ordered Danaya to go to Lireo to help Pirena. Danaya said Pirena would fight them again once she has recovered. Amihan told Danaya to remember their mother's words. Danaya said she would do it, if Amihan promised to save Aquil and company. Danaya teleported away. Ybrahim asked why Aquil had to be saved. Alena said they had also been captured, and asked him if he had seen them. Ybrahim said they did not; they did not even know that they have been captured. Amihan told Ybrahim's group to go to Lireo. Ybrahim told the others to go, while he followed Amihan and Alena. Aquil, Hagorn and some Hathors were in the human world. Hagorn said they were fortunate to have taken the Key of Asnamon from the diwata soldiers who went to fetch Mira. Aquil hesitates, so Hagorn asked if he really knew where LilaSari is. It is revealed that Aquil was the one being sent by Amihan to check on Hitano and LilaSari, and he gives them an allowance (in gold). After a threat of continued war from Hagorn, and a hit from a Hathor soldier, Aquil told them that he will lead them to LilaSari. A group of men laugh at Hagorn's group and think that they must have been extras in a movie. One of them approached and asked why they looked like that. Hagorn shoved him away. The boy's uncle, Tisoy, asked Hagorn why he did that. Hagorn drew his sword; Aquil asked him not to do what he's planning to do. Aquil was leading Hagorn away, but Tisoy said they are not yet done and was about to attack Hagorn with a stick. One of the Hathors stopped Tisoy while Hagorn stabbed him. There was panic in the populace. Hitano was about to leave the house. LilaSari asked if he really had to go. Hitano said he'd only be gone for a while, for he had to work as humans do. LilaSari told him to take care. Hitano told her the same, and kissed her and Deshna on the forehead. When Hitano went out of the house, he heard a man telling the captain that Tisoy had been stabbed by men with strange appearance and clothing, armed with swords. The captain and his men went to see for themselves. Hitano returned inside the house and told LilaSari that they had to leave, for he had a bad feeling that Hagorn have followed them. Hitano went upstairs to pack their stuff. Aquil entered their house. LilaSari was relieved to see him and asked if Hitano was correct in saying that Hagorn was there. Aquil apologized, saying he had to betray them to save all Encantadia. Hagorn and the Hathors entered the house. Hagorn greeted LilaSari, saying he was glad to see her again. Danaya arrived in Lireo, and said that Pirena is really wounded. Mira pleaded that Danaya save her mother's life. Lira told Mira that Pirena will be saved. Danaya used the Earth Gem to heal Pirena. Danaya said Pirena only needed to rest, and she'll regain consciousness soon. Lira thanked Danaya, and said Mira's mother will be okay. Mira thanked Danaya. Mira orders the soldiers to have her mother bound to make sure she would not escape. Lira wondered why she gave such orders. Mira explained that she only made sure that her mother is safe, but she is still an enemy who must be kept in custody, so that she would not be able to act against them. Lira consulted Danaya, who said that Mira is correct. A solider tied Pirena's hands with a rope. Amihan, Alena and Ybrahim slew the Hathors guarding Muros. Amihan asked why Muros was alone. Muros said Aquil is with Hagorn, and they had gone to the human world to go to LilaSari. Back in the human world, Hitano fights the Hathors, and gets stabbed by Hagorn. Hagorn took out the Fire Gem and asked Aquil if he would be breaking their agreement. LilaSari approached and Hagorn also stabbed her, saying that she had done him a great wrong. Then Hagorn stabbed her again, and took Deshna. Hagorn said she is a beautiful baby, worthy of being heiress of Hathoria. Hagorn laughed while Aquil checked on Hitano. Aquil said killing them is not in the agreement. Hagorn said it is for the peace of all Encantadia. A Hathor held Aquil at sword point, but Hagorn said Aquil should be spared, to tell Amihan about their agreement and report what had happened. Hagorn thanked Aquil for helping him, saying that it would do Encantadia great good. Hagorn and the remaining Hathor left. Aquil backed away from the bodies of Hitano and LilaSari, and left. Mira was weeping. Lira called her name. Mira asked why she followed her. Lira said she wanted to greet her, for what she had done earlier was difficult, but she did it anyway. Mira said it hurts, her mother is evil, and if she did not do it, she would escape and persist in her crooked ways. Mira said she is ashamed of her mother's wickedness, but she is still her mother nonetheless. Lira said she understood — it was both anger and love, acceptance and rejection — a confused mix. Lira said Mira did the right thing, and admired Mira for what she had done, for not everyone could do it. Lira wiped Mira's tears and embraced her. The captain and his men saw Hagorn, Aquil and the other Hathor leaving Hitano's house. He said they were probably the ones who stabbed someone earlier, and told them to surrender. Hagorn ignored them. When the captain persisted, Hagorn used the Fire Gem to emit an energy blast that knocked down the captain and his men. Hagorn teleported away with Aquil and the Hathor. One of the captain's men said they were not humans, but demons. Aquil was back in Encantadia, looking at the Portal of Asnamon. Muros, Amihan, Alena and Ybrahim appeared. Amihan asked what he is doing, and where Hagorn is. Aquil said they already got what they wanted — Hagorn now has his daughter with him. Amihan asked what happened to LilaSari and Hitano. Aquil said they had been slain by Hagorn. LilaSari regains consciousness and looks for Deshna. She turned and cries over Hitano. Amihan asked Aquil who told Hagorn where LilaSari is. Aquil admitted he pointed them out. Amihan slapped him. Alena asked if Aquil really did that. Aquil asked for permission to explain, but Amihan did not want to hear it. LilaSari said she should not have trusted the diwatas, who cooperated with the Hathors to find them and that they would pay. Amihan whispered to Alena to impose the punishment for traitors. Ybrahim asked Amihan where she is going but Amihan ignores him and teleports away. Alena said that on the queen's orders, Aquil would be temporarily incarcerated for disobedience. Aquil asked what is happening. Alena orders Muros to arrest Aquil. Aquil pleaded, but Ybrahim advised him to make his explanation in Lireo. The police arrived and noticed the captain and his men greatly troubled. They entered the house. The police told LilaSari not to do any hostile act, pointing their guns at her. LilaSari removed her facial ornament and showed them her face, telling them to look at her. They disintegrated. LilaSari continued mourning Hitano. References